Ruui Skiel
' ' '' '' "I have to keep going...I want to protect the ones I can't." '' — '''Ruui Skiel' Ruui Skiel is a Human male Jedi Knight from Naboo.Was born at 38 BBY. He was the son of former Jedi Djinn Gra'Nell and Princess Vaam Aklyus. After the tragic death of his mother and no sign of his father, Djinn's close friend and former Jedi Broa took care of the young baby. After a few months, Galei Skiel and Phi Skiel adopted the baby boy and named it Ruui. Personality "Okay, so here's the plan. Do what you have to and don't die, got it?" — Ruui Skiel Ruui as a young Jedi was a cheerful and strong willed person. He believed that all problems can be solved and he keeps going no matter how hard things get or how hopeless it seems, with a few exceptions (though it doesn't take encouragement for him to start fighting again), although he sometimes doubt himself. He also have knowledge and interest on a lot of things such as, machines, planets, creatures, history and more. He enjoys traveling through different planets and discovering new things. Ruui 'also has a carefree attitude and a reckless behavior, this get him into trouble occasionally. Even with those negative attitudes, he is still considered as a fast learner and one of the prodigies of the Jedi. ''Mott Uzali: "Are you a fool to face a former sith master?" Ruui Skiel: "You're a former sith master? Wow, I thought you were a homeless person. Mott Uzali: "Keep mocking me child, those are the last words you'll ever say!" Ruui Skiel: "Can I change my last words to 'Banzai' instead? That sounds way better." ''After The Fight'' Ruui Skiel: "Ladies and gentlemen... The great former sith master! ...Who got his butt kicked by a Padawan. Wow, I think i know the reason they kicked you out. Are you sure you're not a Hobo?" One of '''Ruui's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even at the face of certain death, he alway invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary, It's either he wants to relieve the stress of the situation or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is. Whenever Ruui stops making jokes, he will take the the current situation with the utmost seriousness. '' '' "Ruui, If you could choose only one, who would you save? The republic or your friends?" — Brad'at Gov'lot , testing his padawan Ruui Skiel Ruui is also fiercely loyal to his friends, which often results in risking his life to save them. He has faith both in his allies and friends. His parents, Galei and Phi Skiel are very important persons in his life. He is friendly but he often gets along with others. This was also one of his greatest flaws, his attachments to both his friends and love ones. Ruui had plenty of close friends as a Jedi, like Koralia, Kei, Master Makria, Master Gov'lot and many more. He swore that he will protect and save his friends no matter what, and he knows that his friends will do the same for him. Biography 'Early Years' Ruui '''at the age of 6, was interested in reading books about different kinds of things. He was rather quite adventurous and stubborn as a young boy. He often escapes the Skiel Manor and runs off to the wilderness. He loves making pranks on his friends and his loyal subjects. The Skiels were a rich family from '''Naboo. They were known for their kindness, knowledge and their blood to the royalties of Naboo, which makes them a possible and legitimate heir for the throne. Galei and Phi raised Ruui like a son. Even Ruui was adopted. He was often curious and loves discovering new things. At the age of 7 he had took interest in machines, creatures and cultures. '"The Gift of the Hero"' At the age of 7 and a half he was kidnapped by a group of Bounty Hunters for an unknown reason. They were heading to their base at Coruscant. Due to a ship malfunction and was damaged, they landed down at a planet called Tatooine. While Ruui was imprisoned, he was later then rescued by a human Jedi Padawan. The Jedi Padawan told Ruui that the Bounty Hunters stole something valuable from him and that the ship belonged to him which was stolen by the Bounty Hunters, causing him to sneak inside the ship. After they found the rare bronze crystal that belonged to the Padawan, The Padawan befriended Ruui '''and introduced himself as a boy named '''Faiz Gardna. Faiz looked around and tried to fix the ship, but Faiz later founds out that the ship was really damaged, broken and could no longer work. After that, both of them worked together to look for food. They gathered food who were given to them by the farmer as a reward for looking for his son. At night, Ruui '''asked '''Faiz the reason on why he would do all this troubles just to get back his crystal. Faiz said that it was given to him by his parents and that it was very important. Faiz also explained that he was tracking his old parent's house, so Ruui promised Faiz that he would do his best to help. After that night, the two begun their search. After a very long search, Ruui discovered an abandoned house who then Faiz recalled that it was his parent's. They looked around the place and found nothing but antics. Ruui then found a hat and showed Faiz. Faiz then took the hat and kept it on his belt. The two then went back home to the ship. While walking, Ruui asked the reason why no one was living in the house. Faiz explained that he used to live there for awhile when he was young and that they moved to Alderaan after. Ruui then asked about the hat and the point why he would visit the place if he knew that no one lived there. The Padawan stopped and answered that he discovered that his parents were dead and that he wanted to revisit the "good" memories. Faiz '''also explained that it is his "Lucky (and favorite) hat" when he was young and he used to promise himself that he would wear it once he became a jedi. '''Ruui '''then asked why he never wears the red cap. Faiz explained that he wasn't a real Jedi yet. Faiz also revealed that he was actually lost and is waiting for his master to rescue him. The 2 stayed at Tatooine for a few days until '''Faiz noticed a Jedi he was very familiar of. It was a human Jedi named Brad'at Gov'lot. '''He was with his chiss padawan, Vaen' Ty' lai who was also Faiz's best friend.' '''Vaen '''explained that they were on a mission but got changed after witnessing a possible Sith and that they plan to track it down wether it was real or not. Faiz then shared a part of his story that he and his master was also attacked by a possible Sith after he and his master got separated. '''Brad'at '''then invited Faiz to join them and offered Ruui a ride back to Naboo. The two of them tagged along with '''Brad'at' and Vaen. On the way, Ruui became friends with Brad'at and''' Vaen. Vaen''' told exciting stories to both of them which made Ruui much more intrested in the Jedi. Faiz then explained to them that when he and his master was on their ship and was going back home from a mission, they got attacked and ambushed by some Bounty Hunters and a man wearing a mask with a red lightsaber who charged inside their ship. Faiz and his master failed to keep up and was forced to use the escape pod which got the two of them seperated. While on the trip, Brad'at then decided to land on a near space station and told the others that they should rest and wait here and take care of the ship while he accompanies Ruui on his way to Naboo using a smaller ship. Vaen and Faiz then greeted Ruui goodbye as he and Brad'at took off. As they landed back to Naboo. Galei '''and Phi hugged '''Ruui and thanked Brad'at for bringing him back. They explained that they sent out some Jedi and Troopers just to look for Ruui. As a reward they offered Brad'at supplies, food and a room to sleep in for the night. At dinner,' Ruui '''explained the whole story of the heroic deeds of '''Faiz', Brad'at and Vaen. Brad'at then spend their day at the Skiel Manor and planned to leave early tomorrow. Back at the space station, while Vaen was sleeping, he had blurry nightmare about an unknown boy who was somewhat wearing a red hat. He decided to forget about it in the mean time. Then suddenly, they recieved a message from Faiz's master,' Ma'tria', that he is on Khubeaie and that he needs a rescue. Vaen persuaded that they should inform Brad'at before doing this action, Faiz decided that he couldn't wait any longer and that he needs to rescue his master. Vaen tagged along. When the morning came, Ruui wanted to come with Brad'at to see the Jedi Temple. He begged Phi and Galei. Phi '''and '''Galei was worried about Ruui on joining, so Galei '''refused and did not permit Ruui on joining. This made Ruui frustrated as he lock up in his room. When '''Brad'at called Vaen, Vaen explained the situation which surprised Brad'at. Brad'at decided to hurry quickly to Khubeaie. '''He said goodbye to both Phi and Galei but he couldn't find Ruui. Since he was in a hurry, he decided to depart and head quickly to '''Khubeaie. After landing Khubeaie, 'Brad'at' later discoverd that Ruui sneaked inside and was hiding inside the ship. Ruui also brought his protocol droid TRAX to help him out. After contacting Phi and Galei, Brad'at promised to take care of Ruui at the mean time. They then begun their search for Vaen and Faiz. After being grouped back with Vaen, they soon discovered that Master Ma'tria was dead while Faiz was beside him crying. Faiz explained that they confronted the Sith, but the sith was too strong that Ma'tria sacrificed his life for Faiz. Faiz said that the sith got away. After a few hours, they arranged a proper burial and funeral for Ma'tria. Everyone was sad at that moment. After that night, they discovered that the sith stole the small ship. They then decided to depart and head to Coruscant to report back to the Jedi Council. While they were staying at the ship, Brad'at tried to cheer Faiz up but Faiz was still depressed. As days passed by, Vaen kept dreaming of the nightmares. This time, he saw that boy killing him at a fight. He also saw someone was with the boy but he can't identify who it is. These dreams causes him to be a bit more conflicted and confused on wether to trust Brad'at or not. As they were half way through, a ship started attacking them. Brad'at tried to fight back but the ship's engine got damaged which caused it to crash to a planet called Corellia. As they crashed to Corellia, Brad'at decided that they need to look for a place to stay in. They ended up discovering a small village of twileks who were overrun by gang syndicates. One old Twilek named Ta'goh came to Brad'at and asked him if he was a Jedi. The Twilek pleaded for help. Vaen felt like Ta'goh was familiar but he kept it on his own. Ta'goh explained that the gang syndicates took over the place by force and that many innocent lives in the village have been sufferring because of them. Brad'at' '''decided to help out while '''Vaen' ignored Ta'goh. As noon came by, Brad'at gathered some of the Twileks to help him fight the gang syndicates. After a big fight, Brad'at and the Twileks successfully made the gang syndicates to retreat and to never come back again. As a token of gratitude, the Twileks gave food and the gang lord's ship and a room for them to stay in. The Twileks had a celebration and a feast. Ruui and Brad'at enjoyed the celebration as Faiz was starting to cheer up, while Vaen stayed inside a room alone. Faiz noticed this so he decided to come and check on Vaen. As Faiz went inside, he heard Brad'at persuading Vaen to just forget about it and move on. Vaen rejected it and he told Brad'at to leave him alone. Brad'at '''then leaves the room as Faiz went inside. He then asked Vaen the reason his feeling down. Vaen explained that he despise the Twileks and that he have a deep hatred for Twileks. He then asks the reason why. Vaen replied that his parents were killed mercilessly by Twileks and one of the Twileks was Ta'goh . Faiz tried to reason with him but Vaen ignored him and stated that he doesn't understand what he feels. Vaen then noticed Faiz's red hat. He then remembered his nightmares and his vision that a boy wearing that hat will cause him his death. He then assumed that the boy in his dream was Faiz all along. Vaen felt angered and told Faiz to get out of his sight. Faiz was confused why Vaen got angered. Vaen insiste on him leaving, so Faiz left the room. When the celebration was done the three of them decided to sleep. At the middle of the night '''Brad'at '''heard Faiz calling Ruui's name. '''Brad'at '''grabbed his lightsaber and ran outside. He saw some Bounty Hunters who was fighting Faiz. '''Brad'at '''managed to help Faiz. After that, they then noticed that Vaen and Ruui was missing. '''Brad'at and Faiz then saw the smoke and followed it. They were surprised to see every side and corner was burning. Brad'at and Faiz tried to save as much as villagers they can. They then asked on what caused the fire. They explained that they didn't see much, and they could only see a man with a black hood and a mask who headed north at the place they called "The Xye'pher Statue". Brad'at '''told TRAX to prepare the ship and to track them down after. '''Brad'at and Faiz didn't waste any time and headed north. Brad'at and Faiz confronted the Sith who was holding Ruui as captive with Vaen. The sith then introduced himseld as Darth Anthragon. The sith then revealed that it wasn't him who started the fire and slaughtered the innocent twileks, It was his padawan. Brad'at '''then shouted and asks Vaen on what happened to him. Vaen stated that he saw the truth and that '''Brad'at nor Ruui can't be trusted. Vaen also said that he had forseen a glimpse of the future and he won't let it happen. Brad'at got confused and was attacked by Darth Anthragon. Brad'at wasn't prepared for a fight against a darth lord. Vaen then pointed his lightsaber to Ruui as he was going to kill him. Faiz then pops out and fights off Vaen. Brad'at was getting exhausted and was slowly weakening. Faiz then got emotional to see his best friend acting like this. Faiz tries to keep up against Vaen but he was already badly damaged. Vaen then starts loosing patience and kills off Faiz infront of Ruui's eyes. Ruui then becomes furious and unleashes a powerful force grip to Vaen on the air. Vaen was suprised and didn't expect Ruui to have a great amount of power. Ruui then force pushed Vaen directly to Darth Anthragon. The sith didn't expect this but he uses the force to block it to protect himself. Brad'at saw this as an opening, he then slices off Anthragon's arm and force pushed him on the wall. TRAX then arrives with the ship as Brad'at grabs Faiz and Ruui and makes a narrow escape and headed out to the ship. Brad'at, Faiz and Ruui then escapes. Faiz was slowly dying. He spoke to Ruui and told him to take good care of his lucky hat and his crystal. Ruui stayed silent for he didn't know what to say. Brad'at tried to look for a near planet for Faiz to get cured but it was too late. Faiz died. Ruui was shock and didn't know what to say. They decided to come back to Naboo. Then as they landed back. Brad'at told Phi and Galei what happened. They prepared a proper burial for Faiz. A lot of Jedi visited for Faiz's burial. Since then, Ruui didn't spoke a word. Brad'at then explains a Jedi master named Vorskka Makria about what happened. After the burial, the jedi went back to Tython while Ruui stayed at his room. A few weeks passed by, Ruui was still sad because of the incident. As Ruui woke up. He saw Brad'at Skirata talking to his parents. The parents decided to accept Brad'at's offer since it's for the best. Ruui asked what was going on. Brad'at replied that he was going to be a Jedi. Ruui gave a kiss goodbye to his parents as they departed and went to Tython. A Few Months Later '"A new Hero, A new beginning"' Ruui recovered from the incident and they decided to came back to visit his parents at Naboo. After visiting his parents, he then decided to visit Faiz's grave. While staring at Faiz's grave for minutes, Brad'at walks in beside Ruui. "...Do you think I deserve to wear this hat?" Ruui asked. "Oh, you brought his hat. I never really noticed it because you never wore it before." Brad'at replied. "...Well... I just don't think that I'm going to be a Jedi... Faiz said that only a great person could only wear this hat and... I might not be that great..." said Ruui. Brad'at then smiles and grabbed the hat. He then puts it on Ruui's head and said: 'As a Jedi ' 26 BBY- 20 BBY Padawan ''' As Ruui joined the Jedi Order, He became the second padawan of the later Jedi master, '''Brad'at Gov'lot. He grew and became one of the prodigies of the Jedi Order. He became very talented at combat by the use of lightsaber and was admired by his fellow friends and masters. At first he didn't had much friends. He felt sad and out of place everytime his master was sent to leave him due to some missions, but that all changed when he found his own friends. Ruui became very close to Koralia and Kei which helped him to be more social and confident. He was still young and reckless and loves to slack around or skip training sessions to have more fun time in his hands, which leads him getting trouble at times. Though he was a prodigy and talented at that time, he was still not ready to become a knight. He always wear his lucky hat that was given to him from Faiz a long time ago. He helped and accompanied his master through a lot of missions which made Ruui experienced and prepared. Even at the rank of padawan, he was still determined to help other people and to continue his long gone friend's dream to become a great Jedi. '"Bonds Beyond the Past"' W.I.P. A Few Years Passed As a Jedi Knight Lightsaber Powers and Abilities Quotes "Whaddup?" -Common quote "Alright, let's see what'ya got. Let's dance!" -challenging someone. "Seriously, why do the bad guys get to use the fun stuff?" "So, uhm, you guys dating or something?" -Revealing himself to the two bounty hunters. "Woah dudes, what's with the snakes? Is it the new 'thing' this season?" -to Rusja and Kael "I bet the council members get to go on parties." "No offense... but you're kinda lame." "Oh well, here goes something..." "Ugh, didn't really thought this through."